


I miss the old you

by SuikaMJ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikaMJ/pseuds/SuikaMJ
Summary: วันเกิดของโชกับน้องชายที่กลับมา กลับมาทำให้รักหรือกลับมาทำให้เจ็บ?





	

วันนี้ก็เป็นวันปกติอีกวันหนึ่งของซากุไร โช วันที่ต้องออกไปทำงาน สวมหน้ากากอยู่ในโลกมายา ซ่อนใบหน้าเศร้าแสดงเพียงแค่รอยยิ้ม ไม่ว่าใจจะหม่นหมองสักเพียงไหนก็ตาม สำหรับเขาวันหยุดถือว่าเป็นสิ่งที่หาได้ยากยิ่งกว่างมเข็มอยู่ในมหาสมุทรแปซิฟิก ขนาดว่าวันพรุ่งนี้เป็นวันเกิดของเขาเอง ตารางงานยังเต็มแน่นเอี้ยดอย่างไม่มีสิทธิ์อุทธรณ์ฎีกากับผู้จัดการส่วนตัวแต่อย่างใด  
เนกไทถูกนำขึ้นมาผูกที่คอ พร้อมกับนาฬิกาข้อมือ เครื่องประดับเพียงชิ้นเดียวที่สามารถใส่ออกไปให้ใครๆ เห็นได้ จากการค้นหานาฬิกาข้อมือเรือนที่ไม่ได้ใส่นานอยู่ในลิ้นชัก ก็ไปพบกลับกล่องใบหนึ่งที่อยู่หลืบในสุดของลิ้นชัก มันเป็นกล่องกำมะหยี่สีแดงสด ไม่ต้องเปิดดูเขาก็จำได้แม่นว่าภายในนั้นมีอะไรบรรจุอยู่  
มือเลื่อนไปลูบมันเบาๆ อย่างทะนุถนอม มันเหมือนเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่แทนคนที่เขาคิดถึง  
ใช่ว่าคนคนนั้นจากไปไหนไกล ยังอยู่ใกล้ๆ ตัวนี้เอง เพียงแต่...เขาในวันนั้นไม่เหมือนในวันนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว ความทรงจำในวันที่กล่องใบนี้ส่งต่อถึงมือเขายังแจ่มชัด

 

 

***

 

 

25 มกราคม 2xxx  
“โชคุง!”  
เสียงเรียกอันคุ้นเคยทำให้เขาต้องหันกลับไปมองด้านหลัง ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนเลยนอกจากมัตสึโมโตะ จุน น้องเล็กในวงที่ตัวติดกับเขาเป็นตังเมตั้งแต่สมัยเป็นจูเนียร์ คนที่เขาดูแลทุกอย่าง เป็นห่วง...และอยากให้อยู่ใกล้ๆ ตาเสมอ  
ร่างแบบหนุ่มน้อยยังโตไม่เต็มวัยวิ่งเข้ามาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มสดใสโชว์ฟันที่ยังเรียงตัวไม่สวยนัก หากมันสดใสเสียจนไม่อยากให้จุนหุบยิ้ม ท่าทางร่าเริงจนเกินเหตุนั้นทำให้โชรู้ได้ทันทีว่าจุนต้องมีความลับอะไรแน่ๆ คิดไม่ทันจบ โชก็ถูกจุนลากไปหลบในห้องแต่งตัวที่ตอนนี้ไม่มีใครอยู่ มือขวาขยุกขยิกเลื่อนเข้าไปหยิบบางอย่างในกระเป๋ากางเกง  
กล่องกำมะหยี่สีแดงถูกยื่นมาให้โชชนิดเจ้าตัวยังก้มหน้างุดอยู่กับพื้น แต่หูแดงๆ ก็ยังไม่วายโผล่พ้นกลุ่มผมขึ้นมาฟ้องอารมณ์ของคนที่ยื่นให้  
“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะโชคุง” จุนกล่าวขึ้นเบาๆ แล้วยั้งมือของโชที่กำลังจะเปิดกล่องนั้นไว้ “รออยู่คนเดียวแล้วค่อยเปิดนะ”  
ยังไม่ทันที่โชจะพูดอะไรเจ้าตัวก็วิ่งหนีหายไปเสียแล้ว ทิ้งให้เขายืนงงมองกล่องในมือ เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายไปแล้วจึงเปิดกล่องนั้นออกเพื่อดูของที่อยู่ข้างใน  
แหวนสีเงินเกลี้ยงดูแล้วไม่น่าจะมีราคาอะไรมากมาย ด้านในสลักเป็นชื่อของโช...  
ไว้คู่กับชื่อของจุน  
รอยยิ้มบางๆ ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของโช มองแหวนเงินในมือแล้วเหม่อมองไปด้านหน้านึกภาพเป็นคนที่ยื่นแหวนวงนี้ให้กับเขา เด็กแบบนั้นถึงจะมีรายได้แล้วก็เถอะ แหวนแค่นี้ยังไงก็คงแพงอยู่ดีสำหรับจุน เหลือบลงมองกล่องแหวนอีกครั้งก็พบกับกระดาษโน้ตเล็กๆ บนนั้นเขียนข้อความไว้สั้นๆ ไม่กี่ประโยค ให้เดาคงเป็นเนื้อเพลงที่เด็กคนนั้นแต่งขึ้นมาแน่ๆ  
高価なものはまだ買えないけど　今俺にできる精一杯のこと  
ของแพงแบบนั้นฉันยังซื้อให้ไม่ได้หรอก ตอนนี้สิ่งที่ฉันสามารถทำได้เต็มความสามารถคือ...  
君を抱きしめる　ただ君が震えている夜はずっと  
กอดเธอไว้ในอ้อมกอดของฉันให้แน่นที่สุดจนกว่าจะผ่านคือที่เหน็บหนาวจนสั่นนี้ไป  
“เฮ้อ! ใครกันแน่ที่กอดใครเนี่ย” เสียงโชอุทานออกมาเบาๆ ก็น้องชายคนนี้ติดเขาแจ จนมีแต่เขานี่แหละที่ต้องคอยปลอบอยู่ตลอด แต่มองแหวนเงินนั้นแล้วเขารู้สึกแปลกๆ ทำไมดูแล้วมันถึงรู้สึกใจหวิวๆ แบบนี้  
เหมือนกับเป็นลางบอกอะไรบางอย่าง  
แล้วมันก็เป็นเช่นนั้นจริงๆ เพราะเช้าวันต่อมา เด็กผู้ชายขี้อ้อนพี่ชายคนนั้นก็หายไปแทนที่ด้วยคนเงียบขรึมจริงจังทำคิ้วขมวดมุ่นตลอดเวลา ใส่เมมเบอร์ทุกคนในวง ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งโช  
เขายังจำวันนั้นได้ดี วันที่เด็กน้อยคนนั้นเรียกเขาว่า  
“ซากุไรซัง”

 

 

***

 

 

เผลอสะดุ้งจนสุดตัวเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงความเปียกชื้นบนใบหน้าของตัวเอง ความทรงจำที่ถูกผังกลบไว้หลายปีถูกนำมาตอกย้ำเตือนเพียงเพราะแค่มองกล่องแหวนนั่นเพียงแค่ไม่ถึงนาที แล้วน้ำตาก็พาลไหลออกมาราวกับเขาเป็นคนเจ้าน้ำตา  
ไหนๆ จะเจ็บแล้วก็ให้มันสุดๆ ไปเลยชนิดไม่ต้องกลับมาเจ็บอีกดีกว่า  
ว่าแล้วก็คว้าแหวนวงนั้นขึ้นมาสวมไว้บนนิ้วชี้ด้านซ้ายสื่อความหมายว่า อยากให้คนให้กลับมาสนใจคนที่รับมันไปบ้าง ไม่ใช่ให้แหวนมาแล้วคอยแต่จะทิ้งขว้างหัวใจคนรับออกไปให้ไกลตัว  
กรี้ดซ้ำแผลเดิมให้ลึก แล้วค่อยมาสมานกันใหม่คงได้  
ซากุไร โชเดินเข้ามาในสตูดิโอพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่ไม่แสดงอะไรนอกจากความสุข ความสุขและใบหน้ายิ้มที่ซ่อนแผลในใจที่ถูกเปิดขึ้นอีกครั้งเอาไว้  
“เฮ้! ว่าไงแคสเตอร์ พรุ่งนี้วันเกิดยังไม่ได้โดดงานเลยนายเสียใจไหม” ซาโตชิเอ่ยทักชนิดสะกิดต่อมหงุดหงิดโชขึ้นมาได้ชะงัด วันเกิดยังต้องทำงานมันเป็นอะไรที่แย่สุดๆ ไปเลยไม่ใช่หรือไง  
“ไม่ต้องคิดมากหรอกโชคุง ตาแก่นั่นก็ขึ้นคอนวันเกิดตัวเองเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ” คาซึนาริขัดคอซาโตชิขึ้นอย่างรู้ทัน ทำเอาคนเพิ่งจิกกัดคนอื่นต้องทำหน้าหงอ  
“นั่นสิโชคุง เดี๋ยวเสร็จงานแล้วไปเมากันต่อก็ได้” มาซากิเอ่ยขึ้นเพื่อสงบศึกหากแต่ทำให้คนฟังยิ่งฉุนกว่าเดิม  
“เมาอะไรได้ วันจันทร์หลังวันเกิดต้องอ่านข่าว เดี๋ยวก็มึนกันพอดี” เจ้าของวันเกิดในวันพรุ่งนี้บ่นอุบอิบก่อนจะมาทิ้งตัวนั่งลงข้างๆ คนที่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับเขาเลยนับตั้งแต่เดินเข้าสตูดิโอมา จงใจยื่นนิ้วออกไปให้เด่นเผื่อคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ เขาจะสะกิดอะไรขึ้นมาบ้าง  
แต่หารู้ไม่ว่าจุนสังเกตเห็นแหวนวงนั้นบนนิ้วชี้ด้านซ้ายของโชตั้งแต่เจ้าตัวเดินเข้ามาแล้ว แล้วก็จำได้แม่นว่ามันเป็นแหวนที่ใครให้โช จากที่เงียบอยู่แล้ววันนี้เลยกลายเป็นไม่พูดอะไรกับใครไปเลย  
“เห วันนี้โชคุงใส่แหวนแฮะ” มาซากิเอ่ยทักขึ้นหลังจากสังเกตเห็นเป็นคนแรกในความคิดของโช คนสวมแหวนหันไปมองจุนแต่ก็ไม่เห็นท่าทางวูบไหวอะไรในแววตาของจุนเลยสักนิด  
ใจแข็งนัก งานนี้คงต้องดวลว่าใครจะใจแข็งกว่ากัน  
“เห็นแหวนแล้วนึกอยู่เหมือนกันว่าใส่นิ้วไหนหมายความยังไง หรือนายใส่มั่วๆ น่ะโชคุง” คาซึนาริชักจะสนใจขึ้นมาบ้างเพราะเห็นร้อยวันพันปีโชไม่เคยจะใส่แหวน แล้วที่ทักเรื่องความหมายของการสวมในแต่ละนิ้วขึ้นมาคงตั้งใจจะแดกดันเรื่องเทสต์ด้านศิลปะของโชอีกตามเคย หากแต่คราวนี้คนสวมแหวนทำการบ้านมาดี  
“ก็...มันต้องมีความหมายอยู่แล้ว นายอย่าเห็นว่าฉันไร้เทสต์ด้านศิลปะแล้วจะไม่รู้นะ” เบรกทันจนคาซึนาริชะงักทำปากยื่นยาวอย่างขัดใจ  
“อย่างใส่นิ้วโป้งแบบที่พวกเศรษฐีเค้าชอบทำกันน่ะเป็นการเสริมเสน่ห์ นิ้วก้อยก็ต้องการโชคเรื่องความรัก นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายก็อย่างที่รู้กันคือความรักมั่นคง นิ้วนางข้างขวาก็ทำให้การงานราบรื่น...”  
“แล้วที่โชคุงใส่อยู่ล่ะ” มาซากิถามขึ้นเพราะโชไม่คิดจะอธิบายถึงนิ้วชี้ด้านซ้ายที่ตัวเองสวมอยู่สักนิด  
“อ๋อ นิ้วชี้มือข้างซ้ายก็อยากให้คนนั้น...” พูดแล้วเหลือบหางตาไปมองจุนแวบหนึ่งจนคนถูกมองสะดุ้ง “คนนั้นคือคนที่เราชอบน่ะ มาสนใจยังไงล่ะ”  
“อะไรของนายโชคุง อย่าบอกนะว่าคืนนี้จะไปเดทกับสาวที่ไหนถึงใส่แหวนที่นิ้วชี้ข้างซ้ายมาแบบนี้” ซาโตชิเงยหน้าจากนิตยสารตกปลาขึ้นมาถามบ้างเพราะชักจะสนใจอยู่เหมือนกัน  
“ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย แค่นึกอยากใส่เฉยๆ” โชตอบปัดๆ ไปเพราะไม่อยากให้ใครซักไซ้ไต่ความถึงแหวนวงนี้ ประวัติของมันมีค่ากับเขามากเกินกว่าจะให้คนอื่นมาร่วมรับรู้  
“เห็นแบบนี้แล้วนึกถึงเพลง Silver Ring เลยแฮะ เพลงที่นายเขียนเนื้อร้องท่อนนึงน่ะ แต่นายก็บอกอยู่ได้ว่านายไม่ได้แต่งเอง ฉันล่ะสงสัยจริงๆ ว่าใครแต่ง” คาซึนาริจี้ได้ถูกจุดจนเขาอยากจะมอบรางวัลให้เหลือเกิน  
ใช่...ตอนอัลบั้ม Arashic มันมีเพลงอยู่เพลงนึงชื่อว่า Silver Ring มันทำให้เขานึกถึงแหวนวงนั้นขึ้นมาแล้วก็เลยจงใจเขียนเนื้อเพลงท่อนนั้นใส่ลงไป ไม่คิดเลยว่าจะทำดนตรีออกมาได้เพราะเสียขนาดนั้น เพราะจนเขาเองแทบจะเขื่อนน้ำตาแตกตอนที่ร้องไปถึงท่อนนั้น  
“มาร้องกันดีไหมล่ะ เตือนความจำ เพลงนี้เก่าจนฉันแทบจำเนื้อร้องไม่ได้แล้ว” มาซากิพูดขึ้นอย่างนึกสนุกหากสองคนในห้องที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกันเหมือนถูกไฟฟ้าจี้อย่างรุนแรง ถึงแม้ว่าโชจะอยากตอกย้ำจุนสักแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากได้ยินเพลงนี้นัก  
“ไม่เอาหรอก ร้องเพลงนี้ทีไร ไม่โชคุงก็มัตสึจุนนะ น้ำตาคลอเบ้ากันทุกที ขี้เกียจปลอบคนร้องไห้” ซาโตชิพูดขึ้นมาในถ้อยความที่ทำให้โชขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม ร้องเพลงนี้ทีไรมีแต่เขานี่แหละที่น้ำตาคลอ ไม่เคยเห็นจุนเป็นอย่างที่ซาโตชิว่าเลยสักนิด...  
“เจเนี่ยนะร้องไห้?” เสียงคาซึนาริถามขึ้นอย่างประหลาดใจเสียเต็มประดา  
“ใช่ ตอนนั้นไปคาราโอเกะกันสองคนกับมัตสึจุน แล้วฉันก็เลือกเพลงนี้ไว้ร้อง พอขึ้นท่อนที่โชคุงแต่งเท่านั้นแหละ เขาก็...”  
“พอแล้วรีด้า!” คนเงียบมานานเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเกรี้ยวกราด คนถูกเรียกเลยพาลสะดุ้งเล่าอะไรต่อไม่ออก ส่วนจุนนั้นก็เดินออกจากห้องไปเลย ทิ้งให้คนที่ยังนั่งอยู่สงสัยกับปฏิกิริยาประหลาดๆ นั่น  
อีกคนที่มีท่าทางแปลกๆ ก็คือโช เขานิ่งไปเมื่อรู้ว่า  
จุนร้องไห้กับเพลงท่อนนั้น  
แล้วสามคนในห้องก็ต้องตกใจอีกรอบเมื่อคนที่พรวดพราดออกไปอีกคนคือโช 

 

 

***

 

 

“จุน! หยุดก่อน” เสียงเรียกจากด้านหลังทำให้จุนชะงัก หากไม่ได้หยุดเดิน ก้าวต่อไปข้างหน้าด้วยขาที่สั่นจนแทบก้าวไม่ไหว ในใจสับสนว้าวุ่นเหลือเกิน เท้าที่ก้าวต่อไปข้างหน้าหยุดชะงักลงเพราะแรงดึงที่ต้นแขน ร่างบอบบางถูกกระชากให้หันกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากัน  
“ปล่อย” น้ำเสียงสั่นเครือนั้นทำให้โชใจอ่อนยวบ หากก็ยังคว้าแขนของอีกคนไว้แน่น กลัวว่าถ้าปล่อยไปแล้ว...จะไม่มีโอกาสแบบนี้อีก  
“ทำไมถึงร้องไห้”  
“เชื่อรีด้าเหรอ นายนั่นโกหกนายยังไม่รู้อีก” ความหวั่นไหวในแววตาถูกกำจัดไปอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับที่จุนส่งแววตาแข็งกร้าวออกมาต่อสู้กับโช  
“ซาโตชิไม่เคยโกหก ถ้าเป็นเรื่องของสมาชิกในวง” แรงบีบที่ต้นแขนเพิ่มมากขึ้นจนจุนเจ็บ หากไม่ได้แสดงอาการอะไรออกไปราวกับไม่ได้รู้สึก  
“แล้วแต่จะคิด” จุนรวบรวมกำลังทั้งหมดที่มีก่อนจะสะบัดแขนของตัวเองออกจากการเกาะกุมของโช ทิ้งให้คนเพิ่งถูกพยศยืนอึ้งอยู่ด้านหลัง ส่วนจุนเองวิ่งมาหลบอยู่ในห้องน้ำ  
ไม่ไหวแล้ว ถ้าอยู่ต่อหน้าอีกแค่นิดเดียว เขาต้องร้องไห้แน่ๆ  
แต่ไม่ต้องอยู่ต่อหน้าโช ตอนนี้จุนก็ร้องไห้ออกมาแล้ว มือต้องยกขึ้นมากลั้นเสียงสะอื้นของตัวเอง มันปวดหนึบราวกับหัวใจถูกใครบีบไว้แน่น จุนคิดว่าตัวเองเปลี่ยนเป็นคนใหม่ไปแล้ว จนกระทั่งเห็นโชใส่แหวนวงนั้น จุนก็รู้ตัวเองทันที ว่าเขาไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเลย

 

 

***

 

“เฮ้อ”  
ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนโซฟา เรื่องรบกวนใจหายไปตอนมุ่งมั่นทำงานมากๆ หากพอตัวเองว่างแบบนี้แล้ว ความคิดไร้สาระก็กลับขึ้นมาให้ฟุ้งซ่านอีก แหวนที่นิ้วชี้มือซ้ายยังฟ้องว่าเขาลืมแววตาและคำพูดของจุนไม่ลงจริงๆ เด็กที่ดื้อรั้นกับเขามาหลายปี ยังไงก็ไม่ยอมกลับไปเป็นคนเก่าจริงๆ สินะ  
เสียงออดที่หน้าประตูห้องดังขึ้นหนึ่งครั้ง โชมองนาฬิกาแล้วทำหน้าเหนื่อยหน่ายใจ คิดว่าเวลาใกล้เที่ยงคืนแบบนี้คงมีแต่พวกมือบอนมากดออดเล่น แต่พอดังขึ้นครั้งที่สองโชจึงเริ่มแปลกใจขึ้นมา  
ประตูถูกเปิดออกพร้อมกับที่โชประจันหน้ากับใครคนหนึ่งเต็มๆ  
แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับไม่มีแววตกใจอะไร นิ่ง...นิ่งเสียจนคิดว่าหยุดหายใจไปแล้ว  
จนกระทั่งนาฬิกาตีเวลาเที่ยงคืนตรง เป็นสัญญาณว่าวันได้ผลัดเปลี่ยนไปอีกวันแล้ว คนตรงหน้าจึงปรากฏรอยยิ้มขึ้นมาบนใบหน้า เป็นรอยยิ้มที่ทำให้โชตกใจ เพราะมันเป็นรอยยิ้มของเด็กผู้ชายคนนั้นที่หายไปกว่าสิบปี แล้วแววตาแบบนั้น แววตาของน้องชายคนเดิมของเขา...  
“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะโชคุง”  
แล้วยังจะการเรียกชื่อ และน้ำเสียงแบบนั้น...  
โชได้แต่ยืนอึ้ง ทำอะไรไม่ถูกเพราะไม่คิดมาก่อนว่าเขาจะมาเจอจุนในรูปแบบนี้ ซ้ำจุนยังกระโจนเข้ามากอดเขาไว้แน่นแบบที่เคยทำสมัยเด็กๆ คนถูกกอดอย่างโชทำอะไรไม่ถูกนอกเสียจากยื่นมือไปลูบหลังนั้นเบาๆ อย่างพี่ชายที่เคยชินกับการปลอบน้องชายคนเล็ก  
“ทำไม...” มีเพียงแค่ความสงสัยเท่านั้นที่เต็มเปี่ยมอยู่ในน้ำเสียงของโช  
“ก็วันนี้วันเกิดโชคุงนี่นา” รอยยิ้มแบบนั้นอีกแล้ว มันทำให้ใจของโชกระตุกวูบด้วยความทรงจำที่ไม่อาจหวนกลับคืนมาเป็นจริง แต่มัน...ก็มาอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาแล้ว  
ถ้าหากว่านี่เป็นภาพลวงตา ก็ขอให้ถูกลวงต่อไป แต่ถ้าหากนี่เป็นความจริง โชก็จะอ้อนวอนขอพระเจ้า ว่าอย่าได้พรากน้องชายคนนี้ไปจากเขาอีกเลย โดยปราศจากความลังเล ร่างของจุนถูกโชโถมเข้ากอดบ้าง แน่นเสียจนคนถูกกอดทำหน้าไม่ถูก ได้แต่ยิ้มออกไปอย่างสดใสให้กับโช ทั้งที่หัวใจปวดร้าวเจียนจะขาด  
จุนคิดถึงการกระทำแบบนี้จากโชมากเหลือเกิน อ้อมกอดแบบนี้เขาได้รับมันครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่ก็เลือนลางเต็มที หากแต่สิบกว่าปีมานี้ที่ยอมเปลี่ยนราวกับไปเป็นอีกคนเพื่อให้โชสบายใจว่าเขาไม่ใช่น้องเล็กอีกต่อไปก็คงจะไม่มีประโยชน์ ถ้าหากจุนยอมกลับไปเป็นจุนคนเก่า  
แต่แหวนวงนั้นที่จุนเห็น มันทำให้เขาขาดความยับยั้งชั่งใจ ทำตามใจตัวเองอย่างที่ไม่เคยทำมาก่อน  
อ้อมกอดที่ควรจะยินดีกับมัน กลับกลายเป็นอ้อมกอดที่เจ็บปวดของคนทั้งคู่ ฝ่ายหนึ่งเจ็บปวดเพราะไม่อยากให้จุนน้องชายคนเล็กของเขาหายไป ส่วนอีกคนก็เจ็บปวดเพราะห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ได้ และลังเลใจว่าการกระทำแบบนี้จะทำให้โชดีใจหรือว่าเจ็บปวดมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมกันแน่  
แต่เขาก็เหนื่อย เหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะทำตัวเข้มแข็งต่อหน้าคนอื่นแล้ว อยากจะเอนตัวพิงใครที่มั่นคงและไว้ใจได้สักคน และแน่นอนว่าคนคนนั้นมีเพียงคนเดียวที่โหยหามาตลอด คนที่ส่งสายตาห่วงใยมาหาเขาแต่ก็ต้องทำเมิน คนที่แตะตัวเขานับครั้งได้ต่อหน้าคนอื่นแต่เขาก็รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าเป็นห่วงมากแค่ไหน  
น้ำตาที่กลั้นไว้จนสุดความสามารถพลันกลิ้งหลุดออกมาจากเบ้าตา แล้วมันก็กลั้นไม่อยู่อีกแล้ว เสียงสะอื้นเบาๆ กับร่างที่สั่นเทาและรอยเปียกชื้นที่ขยายวงกว้างอยู่บนไหล่ของโชทำให้ใจของเขาอ่อนยวบ พลันคิดหาสาเหตุว่าทำไมเด็กที่ทำตัวเข้มแข็งมาได้ตลอด เพียงเพราะแค่เห็นแหวนวงนั้นและคำพูดของเขาเพียงไม่กี่ประโยคถึงได้กลับกลายจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ  
“แหวนวงนั้น...ทำไมถึงยังเก็บไว้อีก” เสียงกระซิบปนสะอื้นของจุนถามขึ้นเบาๆ  
“มันเป็นสิ่งเดียวและสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เป็นตัวแทนความทรงจำระหว่างพี่กับน้องชายคนหนึ่งที่ตอนนี้ไม่มีอีกแล้ว” น้ำเสียงเศร้าๆ ทอดยาว ถึงอดีตที่ไม่มีวันหวนคืน  
“น้องชายคนนั้นกลับมาแล้วนะ...พี่ชาย”  
ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับจากโช มีเพียงแค่มือหนาที่เลื่อนมาลูบศีรษะของจุนเบาๆ เบาราวกับเขาเป็นแก้วบางที่พร้อมจะแตกสลายหากแตะต้อง เบาราวกับเป็นสิ่งมีค่าเพียงสิ่งเดียวในโลกที่ยังเหลืออยู่ 

 

 

***

 

 

“โชคุง...” มือเล็กๆ เอื้อมมาดึงแขนเสื้อของโชรั้งไว้ที่หน้าร้านเสื้อผ้าแบรนด์ดังแห่งหนึ่ง ดูสายตาละห้อยแบบนั้นก็รู้แล้วว่าต้องไปถูกใจสินค้าในร้านนั้นอยู่ชิ้นนึงแต่เงินไม่พอแน่ๆ  
“ไม่ซื้อน่า ค่าขนมจะไม่พออยู่แล้วนะ” เสียงปรามจากโชทำให้เด็กชายวัยสิบสี่อดจะทำหน้าบึ้งไม่ได้ ถึงแม้จะดูโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่หากแต่ยังเอาแต่ใจเหมือนเด็กๆ ไม่มีผิด ซ้ำยังขี้อ้อนเป็นที่หนึ่ง และที่โชโกรธตัวเองคือพอจุนอ้อนทีไรเขาก็อดตามใจไม่ได้ทุกที  
เสียงดุๆ ของโชทำให้เด็กน้อยตาละห้อย ยอมเดินตามโชผ่านหน้าร้านที่จดๆ จ้องๆ มาหลายวันนั้นไปโดยไม่มีท่าทีขัดขืน ของที่มองเอาไว้ว่าจะอ้อนให้ช่วยหุ้นซื้อก็เป็นอันว่าต้องยกเลิกไป  
แต่ไม่กี่วันต่อจากนั้น เสื้อตัวที่จุนอยากได้ก็มาปรากฏอยู่ตรงหน้าของเขา  
“ซื้อให้แล้วสัญญาได้ไหมว่าจะเรียนต่อม.ปลาย” เสียงของโชเค้นเอาคำตอบทำให้จุนมุ่ยหน้าคิดหนัก  
“พี่ชาย...” ตาใสแป๋วจ้องเขม็งมาทางโช  
“ทีงี้ล่ะเรียกพี่ชายเชียว” โชชอบเหลือเกินกับการที่จุนทอดเสียงเรียกเขาว่า พี่ชาย หากแต่ยามปกติหลุดปากยากเหลือเกิน แต่ถ้าอยากอ้อนเมื่อไหร่คำนี้จะมีมาให้ยินได้เสมอ ความหมั่นไส้ทำให้มือยื่นออกไปขยี้หัวยุ่งๆ ของจุนโดยอัตโนมัติ  
“ก็ได้...” เสียงเล็กๆ ตอบอย่างลังเล หากโชเค้นจะฟังอีกรอบ  
“อะไรนะ?”  
“ก็ได้!” คราวนี้ถูกประชดจนโชอยากจะจับน้องชายคนนี้มาตีเหลือเกิน  
“ห้ามผิดสัญญานะ” ยื่นนิ้วก้อยไปกดดันการทำสัญญา คนตัวเล็กยื่นนิ้วก้อยมาเกี่ยวแบบไม่ค่อยมั่นใจนักแต่เสื้อตัวนั้นช่างล่อตาล่อใจว่าที่เจ้าพ่อแฟชั่นคนนี้เสียเหลือเกิน  
“อืม!”

 

 

***

 

 

“หิวหรือเปล่า” เจ้าบ้านเอ่ยถามเบาๆ เมื่อปล่อยร่างของจุนให้เป็นอิสระแล้ว คนถูกถามส่ายศีรษะเบาๆ ขอบตายังช้ำที่เป็นร่องรอยจากการร้องไห้ยังไม่ทันหายไปดี  
“ง่วงมากกว่า ขับรถมาตาจะปิด” ว่าแล้วคนที่กลับมาขี้อ้อนก็เอนหัวมาพิงไหล่ของโชไว้  
“วันหลังไม่เอาแล้วนะ ง่วงแล้วขับรถได้ยังไง ถ้าเป็นอะไรไปจะว่ายังไง” คนติดนิสัยเคยดุก็ยังอดดุไม่ได้ นั่นทำให้รอยยิ้มของจุนเปิดกว้างมากขึ้น เพราะโชไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไปเลย เป็นพี่ชายที่คอยจู้จี้จุกจิกอยู่ตลอดแต่จุนก็รู้ว่าโชหวังดี จุนคิดถึงการดุแบบนี้เหลือเกิน เพราะช่วงที่ผ่านมานี้โชมีแต่แนะนำแบบนุ่มนวลไม่สมกับเป็นพี่ชายที่เขารู้จัก  
“คิดถึงเสียงดุๆ แบบนี้ของโชคุงจัง”  
“จริงๆ เลย ดุแล้วยังไม่สำนึก” ทอดลมหายใจออกอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย หากแต่รอยยิ้มกว้างของจุนก็ยังไม่ยอมหุบ ซ้ำยังลากเขาไปนั่งที่โซฟาแต่ตัวเองใช้เขาเป็นที่พิงแทนพนักพิงโซฟาไปเสียแล้ว  
“ง่วงก็เข้าไปนอนที่เตียงโน่นสิ มานอนตรงนี้เดี๋ยวก็ปวดตัวหรอก”  
“อ้าว ถ้าไปนอนที่ห้องแล้วโชคุงจะนอนที่ไหนล่ะ”  
“โซฟานี่แหละ”  
“ไม่เอา ไปนอนด้วยกันสิ” เหมือนจุนจะไม่รู้ตัวเลยด้วยซ้ำว่าเผลอพูดอะไรล่อแหลมออกไป ช่างไม่รู้เสียบ้างเลยว่าพี่ชายคนนี้คิดไม่ซื่อกับน้องชายไปนานแล้ว  
“ไม่เอา ไม่ชอบนอนเบียด” โชพยายามนับหนึ่งถึงร้อยในใจให้มันเลิกพุ่งพล่านแล้วปฏิเสธเจ้าน้องชายไปเสีย หากแต่เลเวลการอ้อนก็เพิ่มขึ้นชนิดกระแทกสติของโชเสียกระเจิง  
“นะโชคุง แบบตอนนั้นไง...” มือสวยเอื้อมมากุมที่ต้นแขนของโชไว้พร้อมกับช้อนตาขึ้นมอง  
“ตอนไหนล่ะ ไม่เห็นจำได้”  
ทำเป็นจำไม่ได้ แต่โชนึกขึ้นได้ตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่จุนพูดถึงเสียด้วยซ้ำไป ถ้าเป็นเรื่องนอนบนเตียงเดียวกันล่ะก็เขาจำได้แม่นเลยทีเดียว

 

 

***

 

 

“แย่ชะมัดเลย ทำไมฝนต้องตก แล้วจะกลับบ้านยังไงล่ะเนี่ยเรา” โชหันไปพยักเพยิดกับคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่า ทำตาเศร้าสร้อยมองสายฝนที่ตกลงมาอย่างหนักร่วมชั่วโมงแล้ว และไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดตกได้ง่ายๆ เพราะพยากรณ์อากาศบอกว่าวันนี้มีพายุเข้า  
“ไม่รู้...” จุนส่งเสียงหงอยๆ เพราะตัวเองก็คิดถึงบ้านเหลือเกิน มาติวหนังสือที่บ้านของโชแล้วคิดว่าจะกลับบ้านแต่ฝนกลับตกลงมาอย่างหนัก  
“เย็นป่านนี้แล้ว ช่วยไม่ได้ โทรบอกแม่จุนว่าจะค้างที่บ้านพี่ดีไหม?”  
“ก็ได้ฮะ” ว่าแล้วคนตัวเล็กก็โทรศัพท์ไปหาแม่ของตนพร้อมกับพูดเสร็จสรรพ สุดท้ายยังมีพี่ชายที่รับปากว่าจะดูแลอย่างดี  
“ทำอย่างกับคนไม่เคยนอนนอกบ้านไปได้” โชยังคงบ่นน้องชายที่ทำหน้าเหงาหงอยกับแค่การกลับบ้านไม่ได้ “คืนนี้ว่าจะกลับไปอ่านมังงะที่ค้างไว้สักหน่อย บ้านโชคุงไม่มีมังงะให้อ่านสักเล่ม เบื่อตายเลย”  
“เด็กหนอเด็ก” พี่ชายส่ายหัวอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายใจ “นั้นไปอาบน้ำก่อนดีกว่าไป ใส่เสื้อผ้าพี่คงได้”  
จากการชักจูงของโช จุนจึงรับเสื้อผ้าของโชไปและอาบน้ำ ตอนออกมาก็พบกับเตียงที่ปูเรียบร้อยแล้ว พร้อมกับผ้านวมอีกผืนที่ถูกนำลงมาปูด้านล่าง จุนเห็นจึงลงไปนั่งแปะอยู่บนผ้าผืนนั้นอย่างรู้ตำแหน่งของตัวเอง หากแต่โชเห็นแล้วก็รี่เข้ามาดึงมือจุนขึ้นทันที  
“นอนข้างบนโน่น นี่ที่พี่!”  
“อ้าว ทำไมล่ะโชคุง เตียงตัวเองแท้ๆ มายกให้นอนทำไม” เสียงน้องชายอุทานอย่างไม่เข้าใจ  
“ก็จุนนับว่าเป็นแขกนี่ พี่ก็ต้องอำนวยความสะดวกสิ”  
“ไม่เอา โชคุงลำบากสิ เดี๋ยวผมลงไปนอนเอง ไม่ก็ขึ้นมานอนด้วยกันก็ได้” ไม่พูดเปล่ายังดึงมือคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างเตียงลงไปนอนแปะอยู่ข้างๆ กันบนเตียงขนาดสามฟุตครึ่งด้วย  
เลยกลายเป็นว่าคืนนั้นผ้าอีกผืนที่ปูไว้ก็ถูกทิ้งไว้เช่นนั้นโดยไม่มีใครลงไปนอน เพราะเด็กผู้ชายสองคนขึ้นไปนอนเบียดกันอยู่บนเตียงเดียวกัน หมอนใบเดียวกัน ภายใต้ผ้าห่มผืนเดียวกัน ตอนตื่นขึ้นมาก็พบว่าอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของกันและกัน ความอบอุ่นที่ได้รับมาทั้งคืนไม่ได้มาจากผ้าห่มเลย หากมาแต่อ้อมกอดอันอบอุ่นของกันและกันต่างหาก

 

 

***

 

 

เช้านี้ก็เช่นกัน จุนในเสื้อผ้าของโชนอนหลับตาพริ้มอย่างสบายอารมณ์อยู่ในอ้อมแขนทั้งสองข้างของโช มือข้างหนึ่งของน้องชายพาดอยู่บนเอวของพี่ชาย แต่ที่หนุนไม่ใช่หมอนใบเดียวกันหากเป็นแขนข้างหนึ่งของโชที่ใช้ต่างหมอนจนชาหนึบ ลมหายใจผ่อนเข้าออกสม่ำเสมอทำให้รู้ว่ายังหลับสนิท คนตื่นก่อนจึงฉวยโอกาสเล็กๆ ระหว่างที่น้องชายกำลังหลับ  
“อรุณสวัสดิ์” ริมฝีปากเลื่อนไปแตะแผ่วที่หน้าผาก คนถูกเอาเปรียบเลยขยับตัวน้อยๆ พร้อมกับหรี่ตาลืมขึ้นสู้กับแสง ตอนแรกที่เห็นใบหน้าของตัวเองชิดกับใบหน้าของโชขนาดนั้นก็อดผงะไม่ได้ แต่ครู่เดียวก็ปรับสีหน้าเป็นยิ้มแย้มพร้อมกับยื่นริมฝีปากมาแตะที่ปากของโช  
“อรุณสวัสดิ์” เสียงใสๆ นั้นทักทายแต่โชนิ่งไปเหมือนถูกสตาฟไปแล้วเมื่อเจอการทักทายแบบนี้จากจุน  
“อ้าว นิ่งไปซะแล้ว! อย่านิ่งนานล่ะ ไปทำงานได้แล้วโชคุง” จุนว่าแล้วยิ้มร่าเดินหยิบเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองชุดเมื่อคืนเข้าห้องน้ำไปโดยไม่สนใจซากุไร โชที่ยังนิ่งอยู่ข้างหลัง  
รอยยิ้มบางๆ ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของโช ถึงแม้ว่าจะไม่รู้ต้นสายปลายเหตุว่าทำไมจุนคนเดิมถึงกลับมา ถึงแม้ว่าจะไม่รู้ว่าจุนคนนี้จะหายไปเมื่อไหร่ แต่ในเมื่อเขามีโอกาสก็อยากจะตักตวงความสุขเอาไว้ให้มากที่สุด  
เสียงโทรศัพท์มือถือสั่นครืดๆ อยู่ที่โต๊ะข้างหัวเตียง โชหยิบมาดูชื่อแล้วก็พบว่าเป็นลีดเดอร์ของวงอย่างซาโตชินั่นเอง  
“โช วันนี้งานยกเลิกนะ พักผ่อนตามสบาย แล้วก็สุขสันต์วันเกิด” ซาโตชิตัดสายไปพร้อมกับที่โชได้ยินเสียงคลื่นแทรกมา ไม่ใช่คลื่นจากความผิดปกติทางสัญญาณอะไร แต่เป็นคลื่น...ที่ทะเล  
คงจะไม่มีอะไรนอกจากหนีตกปลาอีกตามเคย  
ให้ตายสิ ขนาดซาโตชิทำพฤติกรรมที่เคยน่าหงุดหงิดสำหรับเขา ตอนนี้เขายังยิ้มได้เลย โชรู้ตัวเองแล้วว่าแค่เพียงน้องชายคนเดียวมีอิทธิพลต่อเขามากขนาดไหน และเขากลัวการสูญเสียไปมากเท่าไหร่ 

 

 

***

 

 

“มาซากิ ไปดูของขวัญให้โชคุงกัน” คาซึนาริออกปากชวนเองแต่คนถูกชวนก็ทันเล่ห์จนได้  
“ไม่ต้องมาหลอกให้ฉันออกตังค์ให้เลยนะ” คำพูดของมาซากิทำให้คาซึนาริเงียบไปพักใหญ่ พยายามหาคำพูดแก้ตัวกลบเกลื่อนความจริงอยู่  
“ไม่หรอกน่า สัญญาเลยว่าฉันจะออกเงินเอง”  
“นายได้ซื้อสินค้าร้อยเยนให้โชคุงแน่ๆ”  
“มาซากิ!” คาซึนาริวิ่งตรงเข้าหาคนร่างสูงกว่า เตรียมจะฮุกหมัดเข้าท้องสักที แต่คนตัวสูงก็ไวกว่า หลบทันซ้ำยังรวบร่างบางของคาซึนาริมากอดไว้เต็มรัก  
“ปล่อย” เสียงคาซึนาริอ่อนลงเป็นอย่างมากเมื่อเจอมุกนี้จากมาซากิ คนร่างสูงจึงแกล้งฝังปลายจมูกลงกับแก้มของคนตัวเล็กหนึ่งทีก่อนจะปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ  
“นี่...ว่าแต่ซื้อสูทเสริมไหล่ให้โชคุงดีมะ”  
??

 

 

***

 

 

“จุน” โชใช้เสียงนำเข้ามาก่อนที่จะเคาะประตูห้องน้ำเพราะเห็นว่าจุนเข้ามานานเกินไปแล้ว  
“มีอะไรเหรอโชคุง” เสียงที่เหมือนถูกบังคับไม่ให้สั่นนั้นตอบออกมาแต่โชก็จับสังเกตได้  
“ทำไมอาบน้ำนานจัง”  
“แช่น้ำเพลินไปหน่อย เสร็จแล้วล่ะฮะ กำลังจะออกไป” พูดยังไม่ทันจบ ประตูห้องก็ถูกเปิดออกพร้อมกับใบหน้าของจุนที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อเล็กน้อย ในมือกำของบางอย่างไว้ แล้วมันก็มาแบออกตรงหน้าของโช  
“แหวนวงนี้ ผมขอคืนได้ไหม” จบคำพูดของจุนโชก็คว้าแหวนวงนั้นมาจากมือของจุนทันทีราวกับเป็นของหวงแหนที่ห้ามใครมาแตะต้อง ส่ายศีรษะรัวแทนคำตอบให้กับคำถามของจุน  
“ทำไม...ทั้งที่โชคุงเจ็บปวดที่จะมองมัน แล้วทำไมถึงยังเก็บมันไว้อีก”  
“อย่างน้อยมันก็เป็นตัวแทนความรู้สึกดีๆ ระหว่างพี่กับจุนไง” รอยยิ้มของโชนั้นดูยังไงก็รู้ว่าเป็นการฝืนยิ้มชัดๆ “ให้พี่เก็บมันไว้เถอะ”  
ว่าแล้วเจ้าของแหวนก็รวบแหวนนั้นเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อของตัวเองไปโดยมีจุนมองตามด้วยสายตาประหลาด  
“วันนี้วันเกิดพี่ จุนจะทำอะไรดี?” โชพาจุนออกจากประเด็นที่พาให้หนักใจกันทั้งคู่ด้วยการโอบไหล่แล้วลากจุนไปที่ห้องครัว กึ่งขอร้องกึ่งบังคับว่ายังไงซะสิ่งที่จุนจะต้อง ‘ทำ’ ให้เขาก็ต้องอยู่ในครัวนี้ล่ะ  
“ดันเข้าครัวแบบนี้ อยากกินอะไรล่ะ?” รอยยิ้มสดใสกับตาเป็นประกายถูกส่งมาอีกครั้ง โชมองตานั้นแล้วไม่รู้ทำไมถึงได้รู้สึกตัวเบาหวิวราวกับล่องลอยอยู่บนก้อนเมฆเช่นนี้ก็ไม่รู้  
“อะไรก็ได้”  
สิ้นคำพูดของโช จุนก็ไปค้นๆ ตู้เย็นกับตู้ในห้องครัวที่โชไม่ค่อยจะแตะสักเท่าไหร่ ครู่เดียวก็ได้เส้นพาสต้ากับกุ้งและเนื้อชิ้นโตที่โชเพิ่งจะซื้อมาเมื่อวันก่อนออกมา คุณพ่อครัวก็เริ่มจัดการเมนูง่ายๆ ทันที  
หมอต้มเส้นพาสต้ากำลังเดือดปุดๆ เส้นที่ต้มอยู่ก็เริ่มจะนิ่มและส่งกลิ่นดีมาแล้ว จุนจึงช้อนเส้นขึ้นมาทดสอบความพอดี เมื่อเห็นว่าได้ที่แล้วจึงช้อนเส้นขึ้นมาแล้วเริ่มจัดการกับส่วนชิ้นเนื้อชั้นดีที่ได้มาต่อ  
ท่าทางอันคล่องแคล่วของจุนทำให้โชที่เท้าแขนมองอยู่ที่เคาท์เตอร์ครัวด้านนอกต้องเดินเข้ามาด้านใน ประชิดกับตัวจุนแล้ววาดแขนโอบรอบเอวบางไว้ คนถูกกอดชะงักไปเล็กน้อย หยุดมือที่จัดการกับการทำอาหารทันที แต่ไม่ได้หันกลับมาโวยวายอะไรนอกเสียจากใบหูที่เปลี่ยนเป็นสีจัดโผล่พ้นกลุ่มผมออกมาให้โชได้เห็น  
มีเพียงแค่เสียงลมหายใจสองเสียงประสานกันอยู่ในห้องครัวที่อุณหภูมิสูง หากเนื้อกายที่เสียดสีกันอยู่นี้ดูเหมือนจะร้อนแรงกว่ามากนัก มือด้านหนึ่งของโชเลื่อนจากเอวสอบไปประคองไว้ที่สะโพกด้านข้างของร่างบาง พร้อมกันกับที่ริมฝีปากแตะจูบลงแผ่วเบาที่แอ่งชีพจรของร่างบาง สัมผัสแผ่วทำให้ร่างของจุนสะท้านเผลอจับแขนข้างหนึ่งของโชไว้เพื่อเป็นที่พึ่ง นั่นยิ่งทำให้คนเริ่มรุกรานได้ใจจนกดริมฝีปากเม้มลงที่ตำแหน่งเดิม และไล้ต่ำลงไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงไหล่ลาดที่คอเสื้อถูกเลื่อนให้หลุดลงมา  
ใช่...นี่มันไม่ใช่แค่พี่ชายกับน้องชายแล้ว  
ใช่...โชรู้ความรู้สึกนี้ของตัวเองมานานแล้ว  
ใช่...เขารู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้ ‘รัก’ น้องชายคนนี้แบบที่พี่ชายรักน้องชายอีกต่อไปแล้ว  
รอยจูบย้ำลงหนักตามความคิดที่สับสนว้าวุ่นจนเกิดเป็นรอยจ้ำแดงๆ ไปจนทั่วไหล่ของจุน คนถูกรุกรานก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืนอะไร และโชก็ไม่ได้มีความคิดที่จะหยุดการกระทำของตัวเองแม้สักนิด ความเจ็บปวดที่ทนสะกดกลั้นมาหลายปีถูกปลดปล่อยผ่านการจูบที่หนักหน่วงแต่แฝงไปด้วยความอ่อนหวานและความรักในทุกครั้ง  
ร่างบางในอ้อมกอดขยับตัวเบาๆ ทำให้โชชะงัก และสิ่งที่ทำให้โชตกใจยิ่งกว่าคือน้ำตาที่ไหลลงมาอาบแก้มของจุน  
“ผมทำให้โชคุงเจ็บมากใช่ไหม...”  
“เจ็บมากใช่หรือเปล่า”  
น้ำเสียงสั่นนั้นไม่ได้เร่งเร้าเอาคำตอบ นอกเสียจากการถามไถ่ด้วยความห่วงใย จุนรู้ว่าอาการเย็นชาที่แสดงออกตลอดมานั้นทำร้ายโชมากแค่ไหน หากแต่จะถามไถ่เพียงสักคำยังไม่กล้า  
ริมฝีปากสั่นระริกของโชไม่ได้เอ่ยปากพูดอะไรออกไป เขาอยากจะตอบจุนเหลือเกินว่าเขาเจ็บแค่ไหน แต่มันก็พูดไม่ออก สิ่งที่ทำได้คือการสื่อสารผ่านสายตาออกไป และมือที่เลื่อนมาบีบมือของจุนไว้แน่น  
มือของจุนเลื่อนมาแตะที่เอวของโชแผ่วเบาก่อนจะพาริมฝีปากของตนมาแตะกับปากของโช รสเค็มปนขมของน้ำตาไหลเข้ามาคลุกเคล้ากับความหวานละมุนของรสชาติในโพรงปากของกันและกัน ไม่ต่างกันเลยกับความรักที่แสนหอมหวานหากแต่แฝงไปด้วยรสชาติขมฝาดจนยากที่จะอยากกลับมาลิ้มลองมันอีกครั้ง  
ปลายลิ้นสัมผัสแตะโดนกันแผ่วเบาเพียงไม่กี่คราก่อนที่คนร่างบางจะเป็นฝ่ายผละตัวเองออก ปาดน้ำตาออกอย่างลวกๆ แล้วส่งยิ้มหวานเช่นเดิมมาให้กับโช ยิ้มราวกับเมื่อครู่ไม่ได้มีน้ำตา  
“ทำพาสต้าต่อดีกว่าเนอะ เดี๋ยวไม่ทันมื้อกลางวัน”  
ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจิตใจของโชได้รับการเยียวยาหรือว่าถูกซ้ำให้มันย่ำแย่กว่าเดิมกันแน่  
“มื้อกลางวันเสร็จแล้ว!” จุนส่งเสียงมาก่อนตัวพร้อมกับที่จานสเต็กเนื้อและพาสต้ากุ้งมาวางที่โต๊ะอาหาร กลิ่นหอมกรุ่นและควันฉุยสามารถเรียกน้ำลายจากซากุไร โชได้ไม่ยากนัก ทั้งสองคนจัดการกับอาหารตรงหน้าเงียบๆ ไม่มีใครคิดจะพูดอะไรและไม่มีใครคิดจะเริ่มบทสนทนา จนกระทั่งอาหารในจานพร่องไปเกือบหมด  
บ่ายของวันนั้นผ่านไปเงียบๆ แต่เป็นความสุขของทั้งสองคน การได้นั่งดูบรรยากาศภายนอกหน้าต่างบนโซฟาตัวเดียวกัน การนั่งดูหนังด้วยกันเงียบๆ การนั่งฟังเพลงด้วยกันเงียบๆ ทุกอย่างล้วนแล้วแต่สร้างความทรงจำดีๆ ให้กับทั้งพี่ชายและน้องชาย  
แสงสีส้มทออ่อนลอดเข้าทางหน้าต่างกระจกบานใหญ่ของห้อง พระอาทิตย์ดวงโตกำลังอ่อนแสงลาลับไปจากโลก บรรยากาศตอนเย็นแบบนี้ทั้งเหงาและอบอุ่น แต่เมื่อมีใครสักคนอยู่ข้างกายกัน ความเหงาที่มีก็พลันมลายหายไปแทนที่ด้วยความสุขเต็มเปี่ยม  
“อยากอยู่แบบนี้ไปนานๆ จัง” ศีรษะของคนร่างบางเอนไปพิงไว้ที่ไหล่ของโช  
“ก็อยู่สิ” เสียงนั้นตอบเรื่อยๆ ทั้งที่สายตายังเพ่งมองไปยังแสงสีส้ม  
“ไม่ได้หรอก อะไรที่มันเคยเป็นก็ควรกลับไปเป็นเช่นนั้นไม่ใช่เหรอโชคุง” น้ำเสียงเศร้าทอดยาว และแฝงความหมายไว้หลากหลาย และโชก็เริ่มจะเข้าใจในสิ่งที่จุนกำลังจะบอกแล้ว  
“ถ้ามันจะเป็นอย่างนั้น พี่จะรักษาสิ่งที่พี่มีตอนนี้ไว้ให้ดีที่สุด”  
“แต่สักวัน...มันก็ต้องหายไปไม่ใช่เหรอ ไม่มีอะไรที่โชคุงสามารถครอบครองได้ตลอดหรอก” แทนคำตอบ ร่างของจุนถูกโอบเข้ามาซุกไว้กับอกอุ่นของโช และแขนก็เริ่มกระชับแน่นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ตามความรู้สึกกลัวการสูญเสียของโช  
“บอกสักครั้งได้ไหมโชคุง...”  
“ว่าอะไรล่ะ?”  
“บอกว่าจริงๆ แล้วโชคุงรู้สึกยังไง”  
ความรู้สึกที่อยู่ภายในใจลึกๆ ของโชนั้นใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่รู้ หากแต่เขากลัวการที่เปิดปากพูด กลัวว่าทุกอย่างจะพังทลายลงเพียงเพราะคำพูดของตัวเองเพียงแค่ไม่กี่คำ กลัวว่าจุนที่อยู่ไกลอยู่แล้วจะยิ่งห่างตัวเขาออกไปไกลขึ้นอีก  
โชเลือกที่จะให้รอยยิ้มแทนคำตอบ มือยื่นไปขยี้ผมที่ยุ่งอยู่แล้วของจุนให้ยุ่งขึ้นไปอีก  
“คิดมากน่า”  
หลังจากนั้นทุกอย่างก็ตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้ง ท่ามกลางท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนที่มีดาวประดับอยู่ดังเช่นปกติ หากตอนนี้ตาของทั้งคู่พร่าเลือนด้วยม่านน้ำตาที่มาบนบังจนทุกอย่างดำมืดไปหมด 

เพียงคำเดียวเก็บซ่อนไว้มิดชิด  
เพียงครั้งเดียวก็ไม่คิดเลยจะกล้า  
เพียงเอื้อนเอ่ยความในใจนั้นออกมา  
เพียงแค่ว่า ‘รัก’ เท่านั้นอยากพูดไป  
ถ้าหากว่ามิดำริขึ้นตอนนี้  
ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะมีอีกคราไหน  
หรือต้องปล่อยให้รักนี้หลุดลอยไกล  
เหมือนธุลีลอยฟุ้งไปในเมฆา

โชไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่าถ้าหากไม่พูดไปตอนนี้โอกาสของเขาจะมีอีกตอนไหน  
หรือมัน...จะไม่มีอีกเลย 

 

 

***

 

 

“ขอยืมตัวเป็นหมอนกอดหน่อยได้ไหมคืนนี้” การสวมกอดจากด้านหลังทำให้จุนรู้สึกอบอุ่นกับแผ่นหลังที่ถูกอกอุ่นทาบทับเอาไว้ทั้งหมด มือหนาเลื่อนมาโอบรอบไว้ที่เอวบาง  
“ได้สิ แต่คงได้ไม่ทั้งคืนหรอก” น้ำเสียงนั้นไม่มีแววล้อเล่นจนโชใจเสีย แต่ก็พูดเล่นตอบกลับไป  
“หมายความว่าจุนจะดิ้นสินะ” พูดพร้อมกับกลั้วเสียงหัวเราะแบบฝืนๆ ไปด้วย  
“นั้นก็ไปนอนกันเถอะโชคุง ง่วงแล้วน่ะ” จุนว่าแล้วจับมือโชมาทิ้งตัวนอนลงบนเตียงเดียวกัน และเป็นฝ่ายขยับเข้าไปหาอ้อมกอดของโชเองโดยที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ต้องเรียกร้องเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ ครู่เดียวลมหายใจของโชก็เดินสม่ำเสมอเป็นสัญญาณว่าโชหลับไปแล้วเป็นที่เรียบร้อย ส่วนคนในอ้อมกอดนั้นหลับไม่ลงเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ สายตาจับจ้องไปยังนาฬิกาที่ติดอยู่บนกำแพงปลายเตียง  
11.43 PM  
“ขอโทษนะโชคุง” จุนพูดเบาๆ พร้อมกับทอดสายตามองไปยังใบหน้ายามหลับของโช ริมฝีปากเลื่อนไปจุมพิตคนหลับเพียงแผ่วเบาพร้อมกับที่น้ำตาเม็ดโตร่วงหลุดลงมาจากดวงตาคู่สวย จุนทำได้เพียงร้องไห้เงียบๆ และมองดวงหน้านั้นนิ่งโดยไม่ได้เคลื่อนไหวอะไร  
12.00 AM  
กาลเวลาผลัดเปลี่ยนไปอีกวันหนึ่ง พร้อมกับตัวตนของใครบางคนที่ถึงเวลาจะต้องจากไปแสนไกลอีกครั้ง คนในอ้อมกอดของโชยกมือขึ้นปาดน้ำตาให้กับตัวเองก่อนจะค่อยๆ ดึงมือของโชออกจากร่างของตนเบาๆ เพื่อไม่ให้คนหลับตื่นขึ้นมา  
จุนคิดว่าเขาไม่ควรให้มันเลยเถิดมาถึงจุดนี้เลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ ไม่ควรเลยที่จุนคนเก่าจะกลับมาปรากฏตัวต่อหน้าโชอีกครั้ง เพราะจุนรู้ว่าถ้าเขามาแล้วจากไป...โชจะเจ็บเพียงไรกับการที่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการมาตลอดกลับมาให้จับต้องได้ แต่เพียงชั่วครู่ก็ต้องหายลับไป  
มือบางเลื่อนไปลูบแหวนที่นิ้วชี้ด้านซ้ายของโชเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะผละร่างของตัวเองออกมา กระดาษโน้ตที่ถูกเตรียมไว้นานแล้วถูกนำมาวางไว้ในที่ที่โชจะตื่นมาแล้วเห็นได้ทันที ส่วนตัวเขาเองเป็นฝ่ายเดินออกมา  
เดินออกมาจากห้องที่คนที่เขารักที่สุดอยู่ เดินมาจากหัวใจของตัวเอง เดินออกมาก่อนที่มันจะช้าเกินไป  
“ลาก่อน”  
บอกลากับหน้าประตูห้อง ก่อนที่จะทำใจทิ้งหัวใจตัวเองออกไปเป็นตัวเองในปัจจุบันอีกครั้ง

 

 

***

 

 

อาการสะดุ้งแล้วผวากอดอะไรบางอย่างเป็นอาการที่โชเป็นบ่อย และเป็นแทบจะทุกครั้งที่ฝันร้าย เช้านี้ก็เช่นเดียวกัน เขาเห็นแผ่นหลังของใครบางคนที่เขาคุ้นเคยเจนใจกำลังเดินห่างออกไป พบตัวเองในฝันที่กำลังตะโกนชื่อของคนที่เดินจากไปแทบตายแต่ก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าเขาคนนั้นจะหันกลับมาเลย  
หากแต่คราวนี้สิ่งที่โชหวังว่าจะผวาไปกอดกลับว่างเปล่า มันควรจะเป็นหมอนข้างหรือว่า...คนที่เขานอนกอดอยู่เมื่อคืน แต่ว่าตอนนี้มันมีเพียงแค่ความว่างเปล่า  
จุน...  
จุนหายไปไหน  
เด็กผู้ชายคนที่เคยยิ้มเคยหัวเราะกับเขาเมื่อวานนี้เต็มๆ วัน หายไปพร้อมกับความทรงจำอันแสนหวานที่ซ่อนความเจ็บปวดไว้ได้อย่างแนบเนียน กระดาษโน้ตเล็กๆ ที่หัวเตียงและข้อความสั้นๆ ทำให้ใจของโชเริ่มที่จะว้าวุ่น  
‘ขอบคุณสำหรับเมื่อวานนะครับโชคุง การกลับไปเป็นตัวเองอีกครั้งนี่มันดีจริงๆ แต่ผมต้องกลับไปเป็นคนเดิมแล้วล่ะครับ ลาก่อน’  
เพียงแค่นี้เท่านั้นที่โชเห็น ไม่ว่าจะค้นห้องทั่วทุกซอกมุมสิ่งที่จุนทิ้งไว้ก็มีเพียงแค่กระดาษโน้ตกับข้อความนี้เท่านั้น  
“ไม่ๆ...” เขาส่ายหัวให้กับตัวเองพร้อมกับปาดน้ำตาที่เอ่อขึ้นมาที่ขอบตา “ต้องไม่ใช่แบบนี้”  
“วันนี้มีงาน ต้องไปที่สตูดิโอ...ไปหาจุนที่สตูดิโอ”  
กระดาษในมือถูกกำแน่น โชยังคงหลอกตัวเองว่าข้อความนั้นไม่ใช่การบอกลา ทั้งที่เนื้อความมันชัดเจนจนไม่ต้องไปถามไถ่เจ้าตัวให้ขยายความมันเสียด้วยซ้ำไป  
ประตูห้องแต่งตัวถูกกระชากออกแรงตามอารมณ์ความรู้สึกของผู้เปิด โชกระหืดกระหอบเข้ามาในห้องแต่งตัวก็พบกับเมมเบอร์คนอื่นที่กำลังทำกิจกรรมส่วนตัวของตัวเอง กับจุนที่กำลังทำอะไรบางอย่างอยู่หน้ากระจก เขาจึงไม่ลังเลเลยที่จะตรงไปหาเป้าหมายเพียงคนเดียว  
“จุน!”  
กิริยาหันมาอย่างช้าๆ กับการใช้สายตาเย็นชาส่งมาหาทำให้ร่างของโชชาวาบ  
“มีอะไรเหรอครับ ซากุไรซัง”  
สรรพนามที่จุนกลับมาใช้เรียกโชทำให้ข้อความในกระดาษโน้ตพรั่งพรูออกมาไม่หยุด  
‘แต่ผมต้องกลับไปเป็นคนเดิมแล้วล่ะครับ ลาก่อน’  
‘ลาก่อน’  
ลาก่อน

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะรียูสฟิกค่า แต่ว่าวันเกิดโชซังมาบรรจบพอดีแบบบังเอิญๆ 55555555  
> มาจาก arashificblog นะคะ เจ้าของยูส SuikaMJ และเคยอาศัยยูสเพื่อนเขียนชื่อ Lanthanumpanda ค่ะ  
> จะทยอยลงฟิกเก่าๆ ให้อ่านกันนะคะ ส่วนฟิกใหม่ถ้ามีจะอัพเดตไปทางทวิตเตอร์ค่ะ


End file.
